peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Attack on Angela
'''Attack on Angela '''is the 2 Part finale of Angela Anaconda X Peppa Pig. Summary Peppa and her friends find out that Angela has been plotting to take over the Peppaverse in secret by turning her and her friends into giants and ruling everything. Peppa and company decide to start a revolution and try to end Angela's tyrannary once and for all. Transcript Part 1 Peppa: Guys, do you remember the days Emily was sweet and innocent? Danny: She still is. Peppa: No she's not. And she was a bit of a snob at times, even then. to Sports Day Suzy: It was only really once, on sports day. Peppa: Yeah. This sudden snobbery and faux-Africanity was all really sudden. Meanwhile, in Tapwater Springs... Geneva: Angela, Baby Lulu wants you to watch Peppa Pig with her. Can you do that? Angela: Oh I will! >:) *goes to the couch* Peppa: *jumps out of the TV* Angela: I'm supposed to jump out of your TV, not the other way round! Baby Lulu: Peppa! Peppa! *claps* Danny and Pedro jump out Angela: You too? Peppa: Come on, gang. Let's have a look in the backyard, shall we? Angela: Sure. But remember, the treehouse is off limits, okay? Peppa: Angela Anaconda being nice? I don't buy it. Suzy: But what about the treehouse bit? Peppa: Oh, yeah! go outside and climb up to the treehouse treehouse floor opens and her gang fall through it Gordy: You shall not pass! Peppa: *kicks him* gang go past Peppa: Woah! This must be machines and planning for stuff Angela is planning to do to us! Angela: *comes out of nowhere* I SAID STAY OUT OF THE TREEHOUSE! STAY ON TASK, GORDY RHINEHART! Gordy: Sorry! Angela: If you guys don't get out right now, you'll be sorry! Peppa: Well, I don't see a way out? Angela: That's it! and Johnny come Angela: Into the Giantinator! and her gang get into the Giantinator and turn into giants Suzy: Gang, I've found the cause of Emily's snobbery. Peppa: Where? Suzy: Here. The Character Connector 2000. In the top row, they've got the Peppa Pig appearances and in the bottom row, they've got the Angela Anaconda personalities. And it appears Emily as been paired with Nanette Manoir. Peppa: Yes. We'll just have to change it to our original personalities. But wait! Should'nt we be staying on task? Danny: Yes, but how do we get out? Peppa: We'll climb up Angela's shoe. climb up Angela's shoe Pedro: *falls in* AAH! GERMS! Peppa: Hang in there, Pedro! Suzy and Danny get in Peppa: Sure is stinky. Now where is that pony? Danny: Maybe we could sniff him out? Peppa: All you can smell in here is Angela's foot. *faints from the smell* Danny: Um... Peppa? *faints from the smell* Suzy: Looks like it's up to me. Come on, Pedro, it's your favourite sheep! *faints from the smell* Pedro: Um... guys? Oh, that smell! *faints from the smell* In the Peppaverse... Angela: Ow, I feel something in my shoe. *takes her shoe off* and her gang fall out and wake up yawn Peppa: TO THE TREEHOUSE! go to the treehouse George (in Angela Anaconda style): Dine-saw! RRRR! Peppa: George? George: *comes up and chases Peppa around* Peppa: AAH! George: It just toy! [[Angela Alarm] goes off in the house] George: Huh? In the house... Mummy Pig: (in Angela Anaconda style) The Angela Alarm? Angela Anaconda comes on at 4:00! How can that be? *sighs* Guess I'll go back to putting my makeup on. *goes upstairs to the bathroom* *looks in the mirror* GAAH! So that's what sounded the Angela Alarm! And, now that I think about it, George was in this style too. Angela: *tears the roof open* ROAR! Mummy Pig: Uh-oh. Everybody, get into the car! and Daddy Pig run to the car Suzy, Danny, Pedro, Mummy Pig, George and Daddy Pig get into the car and drive away Peppa: Everyone's in Angela style! Mummy Pig: Wait. Where's Tobias? Back at home, in the basement... Tobias (in Angela Anaconda style): Sounds like an epic selfie background's been cooking up there. *goes upstairs* Yeahhh.... I'll go to the top floor. *goes upstairs* The roof's gone? That would look epic! Buffy's gonna love this! *puts the selfie camera on on his phone* *sees himself in Angela Anaconda style* Woah! Man, she'll go batty for that! *takes it and sends it to Buffy* Mummy Pig: Tobias, come on! Do you want to survive or not? Tobias: Lemme just get my rarest Porkemon card and we'll go. *goes to the basement* Angela Anaconda-style pig appears in front of Tobias Tobias: Who are you? Angela Anaconda style pig: Dude, I'm your brother Trevor. Tobias: Never seen you before. Trevor: Tobias, you crack me up. Tobias: *takes off his clothes except for his socks and underpants* Put these on and go upstairs. And if anyone calls you Tobias, don't correct them. Trevor: Why, dude? Tobias: Because! Trevor: *puts on Tobias' clothes and goes upstairs* Mummy Pig: Ah, Tobias. Let's go! Got your Porkemon card? get into the car and drive to the Angela-Shelter Angela: Nice hiding spot you got there! *stamps her foot on the Angela-Shelter and destructs it* Sorry about that. But the young pig Peppa gave me a stinkin' great idea! You can use my shoe! Everyone: Ewww! Angela: How about my sock, then! *takes her sock off and scoops everyone into it* Part 2 sock is hanging up in Angela and her gang's cave with everyone inside it Pedro: P.U.! Suzy (zombie voice): CI... NA... MON... SWIRLS! CI... NA... MON... SWIRLS! Peppa: Even she's gotten skinny. Gina: *eats a cinnamon swirl* Suzy: *eats a crumb* Finally! Angela: Gina! Have you been eating cinnamon swirls above the sock again? Gina: I forgot there were Peppa Pig characters inside! Angela: Says the brain of the class. Mrs. Brinks: Speaking of class... *comes onscreen*... YOU'VE MISSED 8 WEEKS OF SCHOOL! And clean up all that mess! Angela: Well, we're not gonna fit in to the classroom, are we? Mrs. Brinks: You made yourselves giants? Angela: Of course we did! Anyway, let's get this cleaning over and done with. clean the cave Mrs. Brinks: And that putrid sock as well! In the sock... Peppa: I can't believe it! Danny: We're just being put in the dirty sock basket, really. Peppa: Yeah, but since we won't be so visible to Angela, we'll be able to sneak out! Suzy: Did Angela even agree with Mrs. Brinks? Back outside the sock... Angela: Put away the sock? Never! Mrs. Brinks: Why you little... *clears throat* Why you big... Angela: *squishes Mrs. Brinks* Angela Anaconda, the Titan from Titanium. Peppa: What? Mrs. Brinks: You may have squished me, but you did not kill me. Put away that sock! Angela: *sighs* *puts away the sock* Peppa: Follow me, everyone! *leads everyone back to Peppatown* Emily: Thank you, Peppa. Lisa: I agree. Brianna: Even more. Peppa: What? I can't believe it! TBA Category:Please stop adding Tags it's annoying Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Crossovers Category:Episodes including flashbacks to Angela Anaconda X Peppa Pig episodes Category:Episodes including flashbacks Category:Angela Anaconda X Peppa Pig episodes Category:Banned Episodes Category:Wtf is this!?